


Taken

by drippingsunsets



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding Kink, Diaper, Diaper Kink, F/F, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced diapering, Infantalism, Mild Scat, Mommy Kink, Plushophilia, non con abdl, non con ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingsunsets/pseuds/drippingsunsets





	

Rachel woke up with a grunt. Instantly, she could tell that something wasn't right. Instead of her usual comfy bed, nestled in pillows and duvets, she was spread out on a hard mattress. Trying to stretch her legs out a little, she could tell they were strapped down at the ankle- likewise her wrists were bound either side of her head. As she thrashed around, panicking she noted that there was something between her legs. She blinked desperately, trying to focus on her dark surroundings- what she could note was the large diaper that was strapped around her. Mortified, Rachel started screaming for help, fearing for her life. 

 

Then someone stepped into the room, switching on the light. It was a woman, probably around the age of 36. She was wearing a doctors coat and was carrying a clipboard. 

 

"Ah, I see you're awake, darling." She said with a kind smile.

 

"Who the fuck are you? Let me go!" Rachel screamed back, still thrashing around as best as she could. All she remembered was going out to the bar last night with a few of her friends.... who were they? She felt so sluggish she couldn't even remember who she'd gone out with. 

 

"I am Mary Underfield. I'm the leading owner of an ABDL service." Mary spoke as she walked closer, starting to inspect over Rachels uncovered body, occasionally writing something down on her clipboard. "It's all really rather simple. A sweet parent or parents apply through us and we deliver. Your new mummies requested someone of your height, your age, your weight, your gender and body type." Mary said, sweeping a fingertip across Rachel's exposed nipple, making her whimper and flinch away. "And they wanted someone sensitive to touch." She said, smirking down at Rachel's fidgeting. 

 

"They'll be here in 5 minutes to pick you up. You'll move to the new neighbourhood and start your new life." Mary continued as she moved to stand between Rachel's legs, reaching out and squeezing the diaper. Rachel started screaming again.

 

"No! Get the fuck away from me you bitch!" 

 

Mary tutted and put down her clipboard, pulling at the sticky tabs of Rachel's diaper and pulling it open. It left Rachel completely exposed and she started sobbing out of fear as she noticed her completely bald pussy. 

 

"Oh sweetheart, it's just a wet nappy. Your mummies would love to hear about how you're already settling into your new life as a baby." Mary cooed as she slid the diaper out from under her and threw it in the bin. She then got to wiping her down with some cold wipes, making Rachel cry even harder and vainly try to move away. Mary then swiped some diaper rash cream onto her finger and began to wipe it across Rachel's pussy, cooing and clucking as Rachel cried and whined. Once that was done, Mary slid a fresh new diaper around her, thicker than the last. She then produced an adult sized babygro from under the table that Rachel was currently strapped too and easily put it on her. It was then that there was a knock on the door, which opened to reveal two women that could have only been a little older than Rachel. 

 

She was too distracted with looking at them and hadn't even noticed Mary injecting her in the arm until her vision began to black out and she was suddenly asleep again.

 

 

 

 

Rachel woke up again in an entirely different place. Blinking around, she noticed she was no longer strapped down but was completely unable to move her arms or legs, only managing the tiniest kick. She was still in her diaper and baby-gro from earlier but now she was in a pretty pink crib, with the bars towering above her. Instantly, Rachel started crying again, sweet little baby sniffles. It alerted the woman who'd been sat in the rocking chair, who jumped to her feet and walked over to the crib, bending over it.

 

"Oh no, is my sweet little Princess awake? Oh, come here...." She said, scooping Rachel up with the scariest of ease and cuddling her close. Rachel was completely at her whim, unable to thrash around as she'd have liked too. She continued to cry, especially as she felt this new stranger cup a hand around her thick diaper and squeeze. 

 

"Oh, has mummy's little angel gone weewee's? That's no problem, come here...." She cooed as she laid Rachel down on a huge changing station and began undressing her. Once the diaper was off, Mummy sucked in a huge breath at the sight of her little baby all laid out for her all pretty and pink. 

 

Mummy was unable to stop herself from reaching out and placing a hand on her little girls exposed clit, which made her sweet baby cry out. She shushed her absent-mindedly as her partner joined her side and let out a small moan at the sight of their new baby girl all ready for them to ravish. 

 

"You going to be a good little girl for your Mama and Mummy?" The second woman asked Rachel, who clamped her eyes shut and sobbed and sobbed. Mummy started thumbing her little girl's clit while Mama moved and started rubbing her little girls pretty pink nipples. 

 

Rachel was horrified, sobbing and trying to move away, but to no use. She was completely at these two crazy womens will and she found her hips twitching towards their fingers, sobbing as she was forcibly pleasured. 

 

"That's our good little girl, make stickies for your mummies...." Mama murmured as she lowered her head and bit down on Rachel's nipples, causing her to cry out as she came. As she came down from her high, she continued to sob, feeling dirty and disgusted. Her mummies, however were overjoyed and kissed each other and then her, licking at her soaked pussy in turns as she continued to sob. 

 

Once they were finished torturing her, Mummy put a new clean diaper on her but didn't dress her again, instead picking her back up and settling down in the rocking chair as Mama stood next to her. To Rachel's horror, Mummy took off her own top, exposing her huge, milk filled breasts. Rachel whimpered again, trying to turn her head away, but Mummy grabbed her and forced her back. 

 

"Good little girls must drink Mummy's milk if they want to be big and strong after making cummies...." She insisted, forcing her nipple into Rachel's crying open mouth. Rachel stayed there, glaring up at her captor before biting down on her Mummy's nipple- hard. Mummy cried out in pain and pulled herself away from her baby. Her eyes glared down at her baby as Mama started tutting. 

 

"That was a very bold move, little Princess. And you're going to be punished for it." 


End file.
